A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 1
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Join the Bauderlaires as they journey through the MCU meeting their superhero guardians. A 11 part possibly longer loosly connected series of one shots depending how long the MCU goes on for. I'm only using adult superheroes and the one shots will set in the present day, which means that Peggy Carter and teenage superheroes won't make the cut.


**I don't own any characters. A series of unfortunate events belongs to Daniel Halder and Netflix. The Marvel Cinematic Universe belongs to Stan Lee, Disney and Kevin Feige.**

* * *

It was a fine day in Malibu California and an old fashioned car from the 40s drove down the street towards the ocean. Inside the car was an African-American driver dressed in a suit from the 20s. In the passenger seat were three children known as the Baudelaire orphans. Violet, Klaus and Sunny had just managed to get away from Count Olaf and the worse part was that he was still out there.

"I'll think you might like Malibu, it will give you the chance to start over. Besides, your cousin Tony will do his best to keep three of you out of the spotlight." Mr. Poe said optimistically.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny could only hope it to be true. The good news was that their new guardian, Tony Stark of Stark industries was an inventor like Violet. In fact, Violet hopped to one day get a job at Stark industries as an inventor when she grew up. Klaus wondered if Tony Stark had lots of books of him to read, while Sunny hopped he had lots of things for her to bit. However, what impressed the the Baudelaire siblings most of all was the fact that he was Iron man, a superhero who fought crime. Maybe Iron man could catch Count Olf and his theater troupe and put him away for good.

Then, the Baudelaires thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Poe said "We're here."

The car arrived at a large white mansion that seemed to be even bigger than their old mansion.

Sunny could only say "Ba ba." Which meant "Wow."

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the mansion, the three children could see a pretty red-head woman in a business suit stepping outside to greet them.

"Hello, you must be the Baudelaires, I'm Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant." Greeted the red-head.

"I'm Mr. Poe from Money Management and these are the Baudelaires." Mr. Poe announced.

"I'm Violet." Violet greeted.

"I'm Klaus and this is our sister Sunny." Klaus added.

"Gee-Gee." Sunny said, which meant 'please to meet you.'

"Awww...isn't she a cutie?" Pepper said sweetly.

"Mr. Stark won't be home a for a few hours, would you like me to give you guys a tour of the place?" She offered.

Both Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to get back to the bank. I hope you'll be happy here, children." Mr Poe added as he hurried back to his car.

Pepper waved to the banker as he drove off, once he was gone she turned to the Baudelaires and said "Well now that's out of the way, who wants the grand tour?"

With that, Pepper led the children back into the house. As they stepped inside, the red-head assistant turned to Violet and said "Would you like me to carry your sister for you?"

"No, thanks." Violet replied politely as adjusted Sunny in her arms.

"Meep." Sunny added, which meant "No offense, but we've been through to much to trust strangers easily."

Pepper looked a little sad, but added "It's fine. My feelings aren't hurt. It's almost understandable after everything you been through with your parents and that wicked excuse of a guardian. I can't believe that…" The young assistant paused for a moment, before changing the subject with "Tony lost his parents when he was in…"

"College." Klaus interrupted. "I know I read his biography in…" his voice trailed off, but Pepper, Violet and Sunny understood what he meant, the liberty.

"You're very smart for your age, Klaus." Pepper remarked. "I heard all of you are. Anyway, we spend enough time taking. Let's start the tour." She added.

As the Baudelaires walked through the house, the three siblings couldn't help but be in awe of the place. Not only, did it have a lovely view of the ocean, but according to Pepper you could ask the house for anything you wanted and it would give it to you.

"Anyway, this is your room, Violet." Pepper stated as she showed the children a large room with a walk-in closet.

Violet could only gasp in shock, it was almost like her old room before that terrible fire. As she fought back tears, she Pepper whisper "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Violet said as she whipped her eyes. "I'm just so happy." She added.

"Gi." Sunny said. Which meant "How can you be happy if you're crying?"

"Sometimes people cry when they're happy, they can't help it." Klaus explained.

Sunny just tilted her head in confusion. Before Klaus could continue to explain, a strange computer British- sounding voice interrupted with "I'm so sorry to interrupt Ms Potts, but you have a phone call from both Mr. Stark and Mr. Coulson, they say it's quite urgent."

While, Pepper looked worried at the news.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all jumped at the sound of that strange voice.

"Epp!" Sunny cried. Which meant "What was that?!"

"You tell me." Violet agreed as Klaus nodded.

Then the voice said "Children, I am J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark's A.I. computer system and I help Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts run this house, Stark industries and anything else that they need. Since you children are going to be living here now, just remember if you any of you need anything just call my name and tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other in amazement.

Then Pepper brought them back to reality with "Put Tony and Coulson on the line."

"Right away, Ms Potts." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. Right a huge screen rolled down in front of the group and revealed Tony and Coulson's faces.

"Oh, you guys must be the rugrats are moving in with us." Tony briefly spoke to the Baudelaires, before turning to Pepper with "Are you and the kids okay? Did you see anyone strange earlier today?"

"No, why?" Pepper replied feeling confused.

Behind her, the Baudelaires faces turned pale.

 _It's Olf!_ All three of them thought to themselves at once.

Noticing their frightened looks, Coulson said "If you're thinking it's Olf, then you're right."

The three children turned to each other.

 _Could it be? Have we finally found competent adults since our parents at last?_ The children thought to themselves.

Coulson then said "We found him and his tropes on their way to Mr. Stark's house, some of my men stopped them and they tried to calm that they were gardeners. But I called Tony and he told me that he didn't hire any gardeners today. We made to arrest them, but they rested."

"Those a-holes would've killed them if wasn't for Iron-man." Tony said cheerfully.

"Tony." Both Coulson and Pepper said in admonishing tone. "Don't swear in front of the children."

"What happened to them?" Klaus questioned.

"Don't worry, we pull in a place where they'll never see the light of day." Coulson assured them. Then he added "Of course, he still insisting that he's just a gardener and that he hasn't no idea what he's talking about."

At this, all three children rolled their eyes, it was just like Olf to deny who he was. Then it dawned on the Baudelaires that Count Olf might be gone for good. He would never bother them again.

Then the children slowly turned towards each other for a tight hug and screamed "He's gone! No more Olf!"

Then the children started jumping up and down as they chanted "No more Olf! No more Olf! No more Olf!"

Pepper looked at the children in surprise as Coulson said "I see the children are taking this pretty well."

"By the way, I'm going to be late tonight. Pepper why don't you entertain the rugrats tonight with some pizza, popcorn and a movie?" Tony explained.

With that, the screen turned off and rolled back into the ceiling as Pepper sighed. Then she turned towards the kids and said "What movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires were having a good time eating pizza with Pepper and chatting about the movie they saw.

"My favorite part was when…" Pepper started to say.

Then J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted with "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Stark has just arrived home."

At this, the Baudelaires looked at each other. This was it they were finally meeting their new guardian in person. Would he be kind, like Uncle Monty, Pepper and their parents?

Then, they heard the garage door open and the Baudelaires looked towards the kitchen entrance with a hint of nervousness. Seeing their anxiety, Pepper turned to Violet, Klaus and Sunny and said "Mr. Stark, can a bit full of himself, but he is a good person."

Then they heard footsteps and the group of four turned around to see Tony Stark enter the room with "Hey, rugrats."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny got up and rushed over to the tech genius to give him a big group hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Violet and Klaus whispered as they hugged the billionaire tightly.

"Gip-Gip." Sunny added which meant "Thank you for getting that evil man out of our lives forever."

"No problem pipsqueaks." Tony remarked. "Anyway, if you guys need anything, just reach me through Pepper." He added.

Pepper made a noise of disapproval, and Tony replied "Pepper, they're just nicknames."

"Tony, these kids have been through alot." Pepper reminded the billionaire.

An annoyed Klaus cleared his throat. As much as he liked Tony and Pepper so far, the one thing he wouldn't tolerate was the two of them treating him and his sisters like their feelings didn't matter.

At once, Pepper and Tony turned to look at Klaus as he said "We're standing right here."

Tony and Pepper turned to look at the Baudelaires.

"I think it's time for the three of you to go to bed." Tony replied. "Night, kids." he added.

"Good night, kids." Pepper said as she dropped them off to each of their rooms.

* * *

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny laid in bed, they thought about Pepper and Tony. Pepper seemed sweet and kind, while Tony may have put away Olf for good, seemed a bit full of himself.

After sometime had passed, Sunny had fallen fast asleep. However, the same could not be said for her older siblings. Even though they had good fortune so far, Violet and Klaus couldn't sleep thanks to feelings of uncertainty over Tony and a combination of shock that Olf was in jail at last. So they got out from their rooms and headed back towards the living room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Klaus asked as his older sister dat herself down in a chair.

Violet nodded her head.

"Me either." Klaus added as sat himself next to his sister.

"It's almost strange to think about, Olf and his theatre troupe in jail...us having our own rooms again…" Violet mused as she trailed off.

"Do you think we'll like it here Violet?" Klaus wondered.

"Pepper seems to be a good person and so is Tony...underneath it all." Violet replied.

Violet and Klaus chuckled at that, before a sense of sadness came over Klaus.

"Yes...but they aren't mother and father." Klaus reminded her as he hugged his knees. At once, Violet got up from her seat and gave her brother a hug as she whispered "I miss them so much."

"Couldn't sleep." Tony asked as he entered the living room.

"Sorry to wake you." Violet apologized.

"It's fine, I was working on a project downstairs anyway." Tony replied. "What are you guys doing up? Thinking about your folks?"

Violet and Klaus nodded.

Tony sighed as he said "I never got to say goodbye to my mom and Dad either. However, you'll always have your memories of them and you'll have to remember them for your little sister's shake. Since she's only a baby right now."

"You into interventions right Vi?" Tony questioned.

The eldest Baudelaire could only nod her head.

"Would you guys like to come and watch the master at work?" He added.

A ginning Violet nodded her head as she and her brother followed Tony downstairs into the basement.

Both Violet and Klaus could only stare in awe at the many inventions that Tony had created.

Tony smiled at Violet's excitement as he added "Yes Vi, there's so much to show you."

"Are you going to write any books?" An equally excited Klaus asked with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe if I have the time, but I will definitely do it one day." Tony replied with a smile.

For what felt like a long time, Violet and Klaus watched Tony as he created things like a set of drones, a voice operated coffee and candy machine, a mini vacuum, light up shoes and all kinds of amazing things.

"What inspired you to become an inventor?" Violet asked as the billionaire put the finishing touches on his latest invention.

"Well, I've always been good at building things ever since I was a kid. Kind of like you." Tony explained. "From what Pepper tells me it that you been inventing stuff since you were four just like I did." He added.

Violet nodded her head, feeling so proud that the legendary inventor and superhero had heard of her talents.

* * *

Sometime later, Tony had finished his inventions. Feeling tired, he ordered the two older Baudelaires to go back to bed.

Feeling tired and relaxed, Violet and Klaus made their way back to their bedrooms, collapsed in their beds and fell fast asleep, feeling completely and utterly relaxed.

For the first time in ages, it finally felt like maybe...maybe things were finally going back to normal.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
